my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotic Marriage
Sypnosis The story revolves around Mark (Michael Reyes) a son of a rich businessman and is in love with Arlene (Alyson Peralta) his childhood sweetheart, after promising to marry her, his father had promises that Mark will marry Vivian (Aya Dominguez) since they're friends and business partners, after Arlene had heard about this news she is left heartbroken and so does Mark, and now Mark wanted revenge from his father by wanting to marry a Rivera one of his father's company's biggest rivals. Cast *Michael Reyes as Mark Villanueva = The only son of the rich businessman Aurelio Villanueva and Arlene's childhood friend. He is in love with Arlene that he even promises to marry her when she is ready and the only girl he will marry and love, but is then on a marriage arrangement to marry Vivian, due to that Arlene left him and makes him broken hearted. He then tried to plan a revenge against his father by marrying a Rivera one of the biggest rivals of their company and his father. *May Taniyama as Marietta "Maya" Rivera = Bella's childish niece. She's 23 years old but still act like a 10 year old where she is seen to be playing with of whom is 10 years younger than her. She will later meet Mark of whom she plays tricks on and also the person she hated the most since Mark had insulted her the first time they met, but when she had known that her most favorite niece "Bella" is going to marry him, she tried to be friends with him but still play tricks on him which makes him really angry. *Aya Dominguez as Vivian Angeles = Valerie's younger sister who killed the real Bella's parents in order to achieve her goals. She was long time in love with Mark although at first Mark doesn't like her, she and Mark's parents are business partners and long time friends that's why their parents wanted them together but since Valerie and Vivian's parents died and their company is about to go bankrupt she needed to marry Mark in order to get their company and family out of poverty. *Tony del Valle as Alfred Mendoza = A business man and Marietta and Bella's childhood friend, he has a great crush on Bella ever since they were still kids, but when Bella came back from the states of whom he thought is the real Bella he started to suspect. *Natasha Kozlowski as Bella Rivera/Fake Bella/Belinda = The real daughter of Oswaldo and Penelope Rivera, when she just came back from the states she decided to visits her grandmother first since her grandmother was really special to her, when she was going to visits her grandmother in the province, she got kidnapped by one of her friends bodyguard and she accidently bump her head in a rock during her attempt to escape and loses her memories. Supporting Cast *'Frederick Monte Claro' as Aurellio Villanueva = President of the Villanueva Corporation and Mark's strict father. He agreed with Ricardo to get Mark and Vivian together but after an unfortunate event that got Ricardo and his wife Cruzita in an accident and died, he still tries to fulfill his promises with Ricardo. *Alyson Peralta as Arlene Zamora = Mark's childhood sweetheart, later it is revealed that she too has feelings for Mark that's why when she heard the news that Mark will marry Vivian due to family issues she later left him which make Mark heartbroken. She later return as a famous model. *Bianca Nashwell as Valerie Angeles = Vivian's elder sister who will help her trough her plans. *Isabella King as Christine Loriat = Bella's friend in the states and the one who causes why Bella has a lost memory, and initially having a surgery to copy Bella's face and getting close to Alfred of whom she has a crush before ever since they were kids. Guest Cast *'Luisito Mondragon' as Ricardo Angeles = President of Villanueva Corporation and Vivian and Valerie's father. He is also great friends with Aurellio Villanueva and made an agreement to make their children together. But one unfortunate day he got in a car accident and die along with his wife Cruzita. *'Miranda Valdez' as Cruzita Angeles = Vice President of Villanueva Corporation and Vivian and Valerie's mother. She died along with his husband Ricardo in a car accident. *'Diana Escote' as Lauren Villanueva = Mark's mother who died after falling of the stairs. *Joshua Anderson as Young Mark *Cathleen Hoffman as Young Marietta "Maya" *Sarah Lee as Young Vivian *Alex Le as Young Alfred *Eris Watson as Young Bella *Sarah Shoda as Young Valerie *Alicia Cruz as Young Christine Awards 16th MBN Most Liked Awards 2013 Most Liked Drama Series = Won Most Liked Primetime Drama Series = Won Most Liked Primetime Drama Actor = Michael Reyes = Nominated Most Liked Primetime Drama Actress = May Taniyama = Won Most Liked Television Actor = Michael Reyes = Nominated Most Liked Television Actress = May Taniyama = Nominated Most Liked Love Team = Michael Reyes & May Taniyama = Nominated 2nd MMT Star Awards 2013 Best Drama Series = Won Best Actor in a Drama Series = Michael Reyes = Nominated Best Actress in a Drama Series = May Taniyama = Won Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series = Natasha Kozlowski = Won Best Female Antagonist in a Drama Series = Aya Dominguez = Nominated Most Popular Actor = Michael Reyes = Nominated Most Popular Actress = May Taniyama = Nominated Actor Popularity Award = Michael Reyes = Nominated Actress Popularity Award = May Taniyama = Nominated Best Couple Award = Michael Reyes & May Taniyama = Nominated 1st I Heart Drama Awards 2013 Best Drama Series = Won Best Actress in a Drama Series = May Taniyama = Nominated Best Supporting Actress in a Drama Series = Natasha Kozlowski = Won Best Couple in a Drama Series = Michael Reyes & May Taniyama = Nominated Best New Actor = Michael Reyes = Won 1st Drama Star Awards 2013 Best New Actor = Michael Reyes = Won